Reaving the heart
by Tina senpai
Summary: Previosuly deleted because I made sooooooo many spelling mistakes D: Anyways...It's Kain's true loves birthday and a chance encounted means a new bond being formed...OC/Raziel, OC/Kain.


Reaving the heart

Me and Raziel Fanfic

Warning: 18+

If you don't like Smut don't read XD

Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHEEEEELSSEEEEA DARLING!" Abi screamed and hugged her best friend, glad Chelsea was having a good 18th.

"Gah! Get of you crazy ass women! You're cutting off my oxygen supply!" Chelsea struggled with the arm wrapped firmly around her neck. Abi let go and avoided a sharp jab to the ribs, raising her hands in surrender.

"Sorry my little wifey, you're just sooooooo cute. All grown up and ready to leave the nest and have babies and...and..." Abi had become rather emotional during her speech and began to weep bitterly, clinging onto her friends shoulder, as Chelsea rubbed her temples, used to her friends display of affection.

"At least you're not groping me this time. Don't cry women, you'll find someone!" She petted her friends head and sighed as she felt her right shoulder become wet. Abi pulled back and looked at her friend like it was her funeral.

"No I won't! I'll grow old and die! You have Kain and when he's ready for you, you will let him bite you and you can both live forever! I have no one! Who is going to want me?!" Her tears had turned to sniffles and she hiccuped through words, feeling her friend try to feed her cake.

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll make someone very ha-Oh no, He's here." Chelsea was distracted by the figure who had just emerged through the crowd. Abi followed her gaze and her jaw practically dropped. She didn't have anyway to describe this man, but the only way you could decipher it would be in between schoolgirl chuckles and snorts of embarrassment.

The blue man walked towards the table where the two girls and Kain where seated, Kain smirking and then carrying on with his conversation and leaving his girlfriend be for the minute.

"Chelsea."

"Raziel."

They each nodded to one another in respect, although secretly both didn't really like each other.

"Happy birthday child." Raziel said and planted a big box in her hands. She smiled angrily and declared, "I'm NOT a child."

"Compared to the rest of the room, you are the baby." She just knew he was smirking behind his banner, even if he couldn't do it physically. She opened the unwrapped box and quirked an eyebrow at Raziel, who folded his arms.

"It's for the future, when you get sick and tired of Kain." Was all he said before turning around and walking to a corner of the room to talk to one of his clan. He didn't see her glare and only heard her throw the stake in his general direction before turning back to her chocolate cake. She barely had a bite when she caught a squeal off to her right and turned to see her best friend Abi bouncing on the spot.

"Chelsea darling, WHO is that guy with the sexy voice?!" Abi said, giving her friend the fangirl stare so her friend would take her seriously.

"Who? Janos?" Chelsea said, leaning into to look towards the vampire with wings spread out drunkenly, showing off to the crowds.

"No! The guy who just came over and pawned the old dragon and you!" She smiled maniacally, wanting her long haired, Rip Van Winkle look alike, to let her at him.

"What? The blue guy? Raziel. Why-OH MY GOD! You wanna do that to-mmmmmmppphf!" Chelsea didn't finish her sentence as Abi shoved a bit of chocolate cake in her mouth and gazed dreamily at the man across the room.

"Raziel. Wow." She sighed happily, leaning her chin on her hands and her elbows on chelsea's shoulder.

Abi yelped suddenly and Cheslea looked up to see her staring in fear at the sight before her. The fire reaver had been triggered when Janos began playing with Raziels' arm, claiming he wanted to see how it worked.

"Oh my goodness! Is he ok?!" Abi asked her best friend, who just happily sucked on her wine through a straw.

"Yerp, that's just his Reaver. Abi...why are you sta-huh! You like Raziel!" Chelsea pointed her finger at her friend and said loudly, almost loud enough for Raziel to hear, but luckily he was too busy trying to control the blasted Material reaver on his arm. Again Abi pushed a slice of cake into Chelsea's open mouth and watched as Raziel carefully strolled away from the party scene, heading towards private quarters to sort himself out.

............................

"Be right back darling!" Abi yelled and quickly darted towards the place Raziel was going. She slowed down and began to listen and step tentatively towards the different chambers, when she heard a male cursing and a wooshing sound. She followed them until she came to a curtain and carefully peeked in to where Raziel had wandered.

Abi watched from behind the curtain as the mysterious blue man began to adjust the 'reaver' attached to his arm.

'He's so...diferent.' She thought, one hand clutching the curtain and the other playing with her necklace absently. Suddenly, his head snapped towards her direction, and although she knew she couldn't be seen, she was unsure of his sense.

"Whose there? Speak or prepare yourself to die!" He turned towards the curtain and heard a small squeak, before a yelp and an almighty crash. He strode over, pulled back the thick fabric and quirked an eyebrow at what he saw. Abi had been frightened by his outburst and as she turned to fled, got her feet stuck in the fabric and fallen on her butt.

"Oh..urm..I'm sorry...I was...Uh..." She trailed off and just prayed he wouldn't use the weapon on her.

"Are you hurt at all girl?" He asked the strange human creature, something in him giving way to his former humanity and being nice to this girl.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, my butt broke my fall." She smiled shyly and closed her eyes, giggling through her nose and catching his attention at how...cute she appeared.

"Then allow me." He said and bent over and grabbed around her back and hauled her up easily, her weight seeming like nothing to his strong arms. "There, you are corrected."

"Oh..yes...thanks." She smiled again and blushed furiously as the silence took over, willing herself to say something. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to watch you. I was just wandering around and was wondering what was happening. Are you ok?" She asked, genuingely concerned to see if he had hurt himself. He nodded his head and appeared to give a bow.

"I apologise for worrying or scaring you, it was merely a...how do you humans say it...Malfunction."

"Oh, then everything is ok, that's good Raziel." Abi sighed happily, feeling better at knowing he was ok.

"Yes indeed, miss?...." He gazed at her longingly, wanting to know more about this girl.

"Abi. It's Abi. I'm Chelsea's friend." She stuck out her hand, the other behind her back and playing with her skirt as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. He took it and wrapped his own appendage around hers, shaking it firmly.

Something new had just begun.

..........................

Abi was leaning against the wall, watching all happenings go on. She saw Chelsea opening another gift from her lover Kain (or as Abi referred to him, 'Dragon') and Kain happy to balance her on his knee and wrap his cape around her. She also saw many faces, most bringing companions and she sighed inwardly, staring into space at a recently made memory. She'd lost sight of Raziel after parting and just felt like being alone for awhile, feeling she'd have to get used to the experience.

'Raziel.' Abi thought and touched the hand where he had left a tiny little scar as he had shaken it. It didn't hurt but it was a nice reminder for her of their conversation. She was so busy daydreaming, she didn't see the shadow loom over her until two arms where placed either side of her shoulders and a flash of blue came across her sight, instantly putting on her warm smile, but frowning slightly at the person before her.

"Hello Janos." She sighed and carried on absently toying with her necklace, not really wanting to get into an in depth conversation with the handsome being. It was said that when he was drunk, he'd get VERY touchy feely, completely unlike his usually nice self.

"Well hello my pretty. I saw you all alone and thought you'd like my company. How about you join me for the whole night?" He smirked wickedly at her, the drunken tinkle in his eye making her grimace.

"I'm fine Janos, it's kind of you to offer, but I just-" As she talked, she attempted to move, but his hands pressed closer against her, locking her in place and cutting off her escape,

Abi was kinda scared as the wing of Janos closed around one side of her, shielding her from Chelsea's view. His drunken breath was close to her cheek and he licked his lips at her.

"So what do you say little mortal -HIC- fancy a quick round in one of Kain's rooms?" Janos quirked an eyebrow and his usually calm and nice face was slacking, as though he ahd a stroke and Abi shut her eyes as his mouth moved closer to hers.

She held her breath tight and tried to block out the smell of alcohol coming at her.

Suddenly, a woosh of air made her the shadow behind her lids move and when she opened them, she saw why.

"I believe Janos, the girl does not wish to have your company tonight. I suggest you go and sober up outside, there are a few stray human thieves out playing." Raziel had barely finished his speech when Janos was already flying sideways to the door leading outside.

Abi was still against the wall where Janos had cornered her, unable to move since seeing Raziel come to her rescue.

"Did he harm you?" Raziel said, not willing to tell the girl he had been keeping a close eye on her from the shadows and saw the entire exchange.

"Oh....I'm fine....Thank you. I suppose that was quite entertaining to any outsider." Abi shyly scratched her head and pulled her happy face at him again to let him know she was ok.

"I for one did find his...seduction method, most entertaining. As do I find his attempt to catch humans outside in his state entertaining. So miss, may I ask, what entertains YOU?" Raziel said, leaning by her side against the wall.

"Well....I like playing practical jokes on people." She giggled and he inwardly smiled again at her facial expression of her eyes shut, her lips smirking and her laugh through her nose.

"Practical jokes? May I ask, how do these turn about?" He folded his arms and watched her as her eyes gleamed evilly.

"Watch this!" She beamed and skipped over to kain, whilst pulling something out of her pocket. She stopped in front of The 'dragon emperor', and held out her hand which had a new accessory on it.

"Kain! Sniff my flower pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!" She asked in an exceptionally high-pitched and annoying voice which surprised Raziel at her small demeanor. The old dragon merely rubbed his temple and glared at her.

"If it will make you go away, very well." He leant forward and just as he was taking a quick sniff, Raziel noticed the mischievious giggle she made.

"No, but this will." She twitched her hand slightly as a small squirt of water flew out of the tip and squirted Kain, dead in the nose. He instantly recoiled and threw himself back so violently that he fell off his chair.

"Kain darling! ABI I'M GOING TO THROTTLE YOU!" Chelsea yelled as she rushed to her loves side, who was still clasping his nose. Abi had already skipped back towards a surprised and Amused Raziel, who let her lead him out of the room by his arm as she made her escape.

"Quick before she comes after us with a chainsaw!" She laughed happily and glanced around to stick out her tongue. Raziel again noted if he could, he'd smile back at her, surprised at how much he already liked this girl.

.......................

Abi had pulled them towards a room in the back, away from all the noise.

She felt like bursting into a million stars. She felt happy.

She was just about to speak when her foot twisted beneath her and she began to fall, with Raziel's arm still held in her hand.

As they fell to the floor, Raziel's first thought was to protect Abi from the fall, so he grabbed her close to his body and shifted his weight to the side, knowing he would cushion her fall. But somehow as he done this, he slid down, so when they did eventually land, they rolled to the side, with him on his back and her ontop, straddling him. The most important fact was that he had slid down so his head was currently inbetween her breasts.

"I...uh...I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it!" She blushed madly, thinking he'd be angry at such a compromising position, but as she went to pull back, the arms that held her, tightened.

"Urm...you can let go now." She said unsteadily, unsure at whether or not it was safe to talk.

"No, I...Don't want you to move." Raziel said. He was sure if he could blush, he would.

"Urm...ok...if you want we can do this on the bed. It's just...I'm getting carpet burns on my knees." She giggled through her blush and felt him quickly nuzzle the place where her heart was before pulling away with half-lidded eyes. Although she could not tell, Raziel had just felt VERY happy. More than he had ever felt in a long time. He rolled her over and helped her up before walking her over to the bed and examining her.

"How is your Ankle?" He asked and before she could answer, he reached down and lifted her leg to examine it. She had to lay down on the bed as he kneaded her soft flesh, watching her reaction. She was beginning to like it when her leg twitched and she let out a giggle at one spot he rubbed.

"Not there! It tickles!" She looked at him and could have sworn she recognised mischief in his eyes, before he purposefully rubbed that spot again. She wriggled and tried to pull away, only prompting him to hold on a little harder and begin stroking that spot quickly, over and over, making her a wriggling, giggling mess. She attempted one last jerk, but the force of her stretching out her leg caused her to hit the headboard and she yelped in pain. She curled herself up and Raziel crawled over to where she lay on her side, having dropped her foot as he heard her yell.

"Are you alright?" Raziel asked as she slightly uncurled herself and giggled through tears.

"I'm fine, just a klutz. I accidentally hit my head on the headboard."

Raziel squinted a little in thought, before scooting forward and slowly reached out for her. She placed all her trust in him and allowed him to touch the bump that was forming on her head. He began to circle the spot, soothing it with his surprisingly gentle touch. She leant forward, in complete bliss and broke their personal bubbles.

Their foreheads touched slightly as his hands absently rubbed her head where she had bumped it falling over and he closed his eyes, just wishing he could feel how hot she was. Suddenly, he felt her lips on his cheek and he pulled back to look at her eyes, full of innocence and something else; lust. She pulled back and broke into a shy smile which made HIM feel quite hot.

"Urm, I don't really know what to do here. As I said, I'm new to...well you and...I urm..." Abi trailed off and rubbed her head, blushing madly at the implications of her words.

Raziel thought for a bit before sighing outwardly and removing his hands from her head, saying, "If Kain were here now, he'd be laughing his head off at me." He cast a downwards glance, not willing to look her in the eye, ashamed he couldn't really do anything for the girl who had looked past his physical self.

"That's it! We'll just ask Chelsea and Kain!" She threw herself off the bed quickly, followed by Raziel who was pleading with her to not embarrass him too much.

................................

A few minutes later...

The doors burst open as Raziel carried a blushing Abi in, like a new bride. He had switched from leading her down the hallways by her arm, scared he would hurt her and instead picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. The doors automatically closed by themselves as Raziel walked graciously back to the bed and placed her upon it, his body leaning over hers.

"Urm, you really didn't have to carry me...thanks." She blushed and gasped heavily as his head dipped to smell her citrus and apple hair.

"It's fine my darling. I just wanted to get back here as soon as possible so that we may begin." His voice was teasing as his head moved away and began to nuzzle her cheek, his way of almost kissing her.

"But how? Chelsea and Kain Didn't help at all! I don't understand." She frowned, thinking her plan would fail and she'd spend a night in frustration.

"Simple," he said, leaning back and holding out his hands, "I'll just do as they told us." He let his hands wander from her cheek, to her neck, getting lower until they reached the hem of her skirt.

"But...they told you to use your hands...I still don't.." She trailed off and blushed even harder as he traced the patch of skin on her thigh just below the edge of her skirt.

"And that's what I'm doing. Using my hands." He told her, using his husky voice and began to slowly tease her by pushing aside her skirt and aiming straight for her underwear. She gasped as she felt pressure added to her nether regions and immediately crossed her arms over her chest shyly. He saw this and used his other hand to pull the two apart. He was slow and gentle as his hands felt her, not wanting to harm her but seeing a few scrapes and cuts already forming. He was about to pull back and stop, when she moaned at a particular spot he had hit and called, "Raziel! Please, don't stop!" She bit her lip and kept her eyes shut as he willingly obeyed her. He carefully but quickly, tore open her shirt and panties, leaving torso naked and her downstairs exposed and ready for him. He felt her again and this time could tell she was wanton for him inside her and touching her, her wetness practically dripping from his fingers.

His hand reached out and took hold of one of her breasts as the other let a thick digit slide slowly inside her. She arched at the unfamiliar intrusion inside her and quivered as her feet dug into the sheets beneath her. She quickly grabbed onto either side of his arms and pushed herself up to kiss him tenderly on the brow, wanting nothing more to show him her affection.

He wanted more. He wanted her. To feel her move beneath him. Although his body could no longer feel exact things, his mind and remnants of his heart and soul remembered and that's all he needed. He laid his body ontop of hers and shifted, so his hips where now grounding into hers, as if HE was actually inside her.

"Raziel...Please...I want to see all of you." Abi gasped and clung onto his upper arms. Raziel, hearing such a heated and passionate plea, continuing with his work, used one hand to pull off the banner he wore. He found himself hideous, but as he watched her reaction, he wanted to show this girl all that he was. She smiled sweetly and managed to sit herself her, planting a kiss on the top of his cheek, trailing down his blue figure until she reached the place where his heart would be. She tentatively placed her hand over the area and kissed a visible rib, shuddering as he ground his hips harder against her still. She moaned and clung onto him, using the bandages on his arms so she could dig her nails in.

'I wonder.' He thought inwardly and tested out his theory. He activated the reaver and watched her body still for a second, arching into him harshly, before she wiggled wildly beneath him.

"Oh my god Raziel! What did you do?! It's...OH MY GOD!" She flung her head back, screaming and moaning his name as the pulsating feeling deep within her continued and made her entire body tremble happily. She screamed his name in completion and fell into a deep sleep soon after, him carefully wrapping the silk and fur covers around her, actually holding her sleeping form in his arms, feeling...complete, that was the word he was looking for, after all this time alone.

......................

5 hours later...

Abi awoke to a feeling of being pleasantly achey in her loins. She stretched out her legs and rubbed her head against the muscle of the arm on the man she had been with that night. After their first 'hands on' approach, they had gone or at least another 3 hours before she really did collapse in exhaustion.

"Good morning, my dear." Raziel said, stroking her back tenderly. He had left multiple and tiny scratches upon her body and almost left at marring her, but she merely shrugged them off and told him she liked the idea of looking down and remembering how she had gotten them.

"Morning? Did we really go...all night?" She blushed and tilted her head up to him.

"It would appear so. I'm surprised no one came in to see if you were still alive after your moans and screams." He teased her and nuzzled her head with his forehead. She giggled and they stayed that way, cuddled against each other, for a couple of minutes before she sat up and stretched fully.

"Right, One second!" Abi smirked and jumped from the bed. She looked around quickly and noticed all her clothes where slightly torn and unsuitable to wear for now and was about to opt to wear the bedsheet when a discarded item by the bed made her smile. She picked it up and wrapped it around herself and Raziel immediately recognised it as his own banner. If he could smirk wildly, he would have, but as she pecked him on the cheek and turned to skip away, he merely said, "And where do you think you're going?"

She turned slightly and winked playfully saying, "Although Chelsea and Kain where making fun of us, I have to thank them for such a brilliant idea!" She giggled and turned away, knowing he was smiling by the way his eyebrows settled.

"Well, don't be too long love, I want another round soon!" He stretched beneath the covers and sat himself up to get comfy.

"Of course! Be right back love!" Abi chirped from the door and wrapped his banner tighter around her naked frame, smirking as she saw his eyebrow quirk confused.

'I could get used to this.' He thought, as she gingerly ran down the hall, a moment later squealing for all to be heard, 'CHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLSEEEEEEEEEEA!"


End file.
